


Problem, Officer?

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Cop Castiel, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, dubcon, mention of Dean/OMC - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Dean's night takes a radical turn after he's pulled over by Officer Novak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Unbeta'ed and written very early in the morning. You have been warned.

Dean cursed as he saw red and blue lights flashing in his rearview mirror. He wasn’t speeding – not that he could tell – but he pulled over anyway, huffing in annoyance. It was late, just past midnight, and all he wanted was go home and sleep. Now he was stuck on the side of a deserted road, halfway home and with a cop to deal with. Dean rolled down his window, hoping to get this over with quickly.

He felt a pang of annoyance as he realized it was Castiel Novak who pulled him over. The Novak family practically owned the town, twins Castiel and Jimmy the only two on the police force. It was well known they thought they could do whatever the fuck they wanted with no repercussions, and for the most part it was true. Dean clamped down on his dislike for the egotistical bastards, knowing he didn’t want to get on Castiel’s bad side. Instead, he flashed the alpha his most charming smile.

“Problem officer?”

“License and registration, please.” Castiel deadpanned back at him, apparently not impressed. Dean continued to smile though, handing them over with a cheerful “here you go, sir.” He hoped his underlying tension wasn’t detectable.

Castiel glanced at Dean’s license for a moment before pocketing it.

“I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle, sir.”

Dean immediately knew something was up, nerves building up inside him, but he stepped out of the car regardless. Best to not start trouble. 

“Step this way, please,” the alpha ordered, no room for argument in his tone. As Dean followed him to the front of his police car, Castiel stopped, facing his cruiser.

“Bend over the hood. I’m going to pat you down for weapons.”

Dean raised his brows at that, dread filling him as he realized what was happening. Knowing Castiel’s power and connections, he reluctantly stepped forward, bending over the hood of the car. He felt the alpha step behind him, his hands immediately groping Dean in a manner very un-search like. The omega winced as the officer explored, his hands ultimately landing on his ass, kneading through his jeans before giving it a slap and stepping back. Dean hoped the alpha just wanted to mess with him, feeling him up a bit before letting him go home.

“The pat down is complete. I’m going to need to perform a strip search now. So strip.”

No such luck then.

Dean felt his face heat in humiliation as he tentatively began to remove his clothing. He really hoped no one he knew drove by while this was happening. It was already embarrassing enough, knowing Castiel would know, how he would probably brag about this later. Still, he eventually removed all his clothing, shivering in the cool night air as he stood completely bare in front of the officer. He didn’t miss the way Castiel eyed him up and down, eyes appraising.

“Bend over the hood of the car again. I will need to commence a cavity search.”

Dean felt his blood grow cold, hope that this could end well for him fading with each passing moment. Numbly, not knowing what else to do, he bent over the hood, presenting his ass for the officer. He didn’t have to wait long before a finger ghosted his rim, circling briefly before penetrating him. Castiel was quick and efficient, aiming for Dean’s prostate while scissoring and stretching him open. Soon Dean was producing enough slick to ease the officer’s way, his fingers rapidly moving in and out of him. Dean was glad for small mercies.

“The initial cavity search was inconclusive. I will have to try additional probing methods.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean always knew this was coming. He wasn’t the first omega an alpha took advantage of when cornered alone. And he’d seen the way Castiel eyed him around town. Still, it seemed unreal as he felt Castiel’s cock pushing into him, nestling inside as the alpha prepared to fuck him on the hood of his police cruiser.

The alpha didn’t waste any time, beginning to thrust in and out of the omega as he gripped Dean’s hips and held him in place. Dean couldn’t help grunting in discomfort. He was no delicate flower, but Castiel was thick and filled him more than Dean was used to. It was a tight fit, which made the fact Castiel had chosen not to use a condom all the more obvious. The feel of skin on skin inside of Dean almost felt too intimate, and the omega snorted at the thought. Here he was, bent over a hood and being fucked by a cop like a bad porno, and he was thinking about how it was too _intimate._ It was just sex, the alpha doing what all knot-headed alpha’s do: sticking their dick in whatever they want, the other person be damned.

“I must not be doing a very good job if your mind can wonder like that on me,” the alpha commented from behind him, increasing the pace of his thrusts as he gave it to Dean harder. The omega didn’t respond. He was just waiting for this to be over with. The faster the alpha got through fucking him, the better.

“Let me make this more memorable for you.”

The alpha spoke casually, continued to dead-pan, but he followed through on his words, his grip on Dean’s hips bruising as he started to shove the omega back into his thrusts. Dean balked at being manhandled, hated feeling like nothing more than a sex toy. But he knew that’s all he was to Officer Novak. A pretty diversion, a warm hole to fuck while he was bored on his shift. Dean hated his status in that moment; how vulnerable he was, how usable. Almost as if sensing his thoughts, the officer started to fuck into him harder. He used one hand to hold Dean down by the neck, leaning over him as he thrusted deeper into the omega. Dean couldn’t help getting turned on from the rough fucking, the alpha’s cock repeatedly brushing against his prostate. Castiel seemed to scent his arousal, or at least felt the additional slick leaking out of him, thrusting more enthusiastically in response.

“That’s it, bitch. Just like that. Take my cock. Fuck, You love it. I can smell it. How wet you are for me. How desperate. Is that why you were driving around alone so late at night? Hoping a big strong alpha would hold you down and give you what you want? Don’t worry slut. I’m here to deliver.”

The alpha began really pounding into him at that, Dean moaning under him in a mix of arousal and humiliation. Damn Castiel and his Novak entitlement, his cocky attitude, his huge cock –

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt the officer’s knot inflate, stretching him impossibly wider as the officer shoved it into him insistently. Dean momentarily felt disgust, not liking the feel of a stranger doing something so personal with him. But Novak just held him down as he chased his pleasure, grunting in satisfaction as he locked into the omega below him. He stilled as he emptied his load into Dean, rubbing his hands up and down the omega’s back in a mock gesture of comfort.

Frustratingly hard after not getting off, Dean reached down to grab his cock and quickly jerk off while waiting out the knot. Before he was able to though, Officer Novak snatched his hand, wrangling it behind the omega's back before swiftly cuffing him. Dean was shocked, thinking the alpha was done with him and would let him go as soon as his knot deflated.

“Now, now, Dean. Bitches come from a cock in their ass or not at all. If you want to get off tonight, I suggest you remember that.”

Dean froze, dread spreading through him at the alpha’s words. Castiel clearly wasn’t done with him.

“Jimmy to Castiel, are you with me?” The radio strapped to Castiel's uniform suddenly crackled to life, interrupting the moment.

“Castiel to Jimmy, affirmative. I’m at the three mile mark of route one, and I have something here I think you’ll enjoy.”

“Jimmy to Castiel, understood. ETA ten minutes.” The alpha hung up his radio at that, directing his attention back to the omega below him.

“That’s my twin Jimmy. He’s been interested in you almost as long as I’ve been. Of course, we have rather divergent interests. Regardless, between the two of us we'll keep that slutty cunt of yours full and satisfied." The alpha thrusted pointedly at that, his knot pressing uncomfortably against Dean's prostate. The omega whined, feeling another jet of come spurt into him.

"We’re going to have so much fun,” the alpha purred delightedly, rocking into the omega with obvious pleasure. Dean shuddered. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know anything about cops and wrote some smut. Let me know what you think.


End file.
